This is a continuation in part application of copending patent application Ser. No. 07/811,641 which was filed in the U.S. Patent Office on Dec. 23, 1991 and was entitled THE FLAGGER, the disclosure of which in its entirety is incorporated by reference thereto herein, now abandoned.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,408; the prior art has at least one patented structure devoted to the attraction of deer by a simulated flagging apparatus.
While this aforementioned prior art construction is at least marginally adequate for the basic purpose and function for which it was specifically designed, this invention also suffers in a number of significant areas with regard to its ability to effectively attract deer.
To begin with the '408 patent discloses a very large, cumbersome, and structurally complex device that will be very expensive to purchase as well as very difficult to transport into the field.
In addition, the flag component of the '408 patent is not only limited to a single arc of rotation in the vertical plane; but is also unfortunately visible at close range in an arc of approximately 360.degree. which is counterproductive from the standpoint of both attracting a deer to, and maintaining a deer in, the vicinity of the deer attracting device.
Furthermore, the mere size of the '408 device insures that the structure per se will be visible to deer from a substantial distance; and, since this structure is obviously man made, the mere presence of the device should naturally make the deer reluctant to venture too near the location in which the device is installed.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among deer hunters for a relatively inexpensive, simple and compact deer flagging apparatus whose operation is directly controlled by the user; in such a manner, as to simulate the flagging of a deer in a sequential, moveable fashion; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.